1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical cords and, more specifically, to a release mechanism for a locking electrical receptacle.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
In certain situations, it is highly advantageous to lock the male prongs of an electrical cord to a female socket to maintain an electrical connection. Examples of highly effective self-locking sockets are shown in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,836 issued Jul. 14, 1992 and entitled SELF-LOCKING FEMALE RECEPTOR FOR ELECTRICAL CORD. The socket of the foregoing '836 patent provides a self-locking capability by which a male plug is effectively locked and retained in the electrical receptacle and is prevented from undesired separation and disconnection. Because the locking capability of the foregoing female sockets is so effective, it is possible that the electrical cords may separate or be torn away from the male plug or the female receptacles prior to release by the locking mechanism under extreme conditions. In such situations, potentially hazardous bare conductive wires may be exposed. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a release capability to allow automatic separation of a locked male plug from its female receptacle at a level of force less than the magnitude causing failure of the connection between the male plug or electrical socket and its respective electrical cord.